


【康权】徒想（一发完）

by kuroyaki



Category: ysboys
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, ysboys - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *OOC，勿上升真人*入坑不久，带着猪肉票来交党费（bushi
Relationships: 康权
Kudos: 32





	【康权】徒想（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC，勿上升真人  
> *入坑不久，带着猪肉票来交党费（bushi

事实证明连轴转会降低智商，尤其是在这种没什么情况就不要出门给国家添乱的时候他们也得在一线待命，抛开排班表，必要时随传随到。工作一天好不容易回到家，眼镜上还留着因为戴口罩从鼻梁出逃的呼吸染上的白雾，冷冰冰的脚踩在地板上，莫约15度的温差烘得朱广权有些晃神。

摘掉眼镜口罩，被同事挪揄了不少次显得“年轻”的宽大外套被随手丢在一边。将自己抛在沙发中指尖下意识又划开了手机点开那个独眼图标——他被粉丝吐槽过像是住在微博一样，现在满目的一线人员水深火热令他头发又白了一些，不外乎上一秒能让他刷到发自内心想大喊好样的信息，下一秒紧跟的又能将他气个半死。

负能量压得他有点难受，几乎见底的信息流他不能够随心所欲的发表什么，不能再看了，他已经熬夜刷了好几天。在每每想睡的时候睁眼闭眼不是隔离，就是工作，还有那人，然后彻夜无眠。

必须换个关注点，不然他得先倒下。指头又翻了一页，粉色的图标引开的是网友拼凑的视频魔性洗脑，扬声器发出的声音还没有占满这屋子一半的空间，经过修改的词句比原先更加抑扬顿挫还带上迷之节奏，弹幕里都在刷漫长的两分钟跟某人进来挨打，可他竟就这样搓着葫芦发着呆看着屏幕忘了秒，眼睁睁让他们无情结束。

推荐列表里还有台里刚放出不久的网络春晚，一些综艺，还有一些被重复上传的段子。互联网是有记忆的，不止有记忆还有大数据，顺着列表一层又一层链在一起。他们四个人的君子之交不浓不淡，一个节目结束之后面都碰不到就得开始下一个的情况见怪不怪，说四人其实也不过是二人，有一个已单飞，另一个被迫单飞。

光看封面就直接唤起机智过人里小撒在台上公然想抱着他大腿将他抬起来未果的记忆，后面几天他临时加塞了。往下滑还有打上了康辉那句“跟我纵容不纵容没关系”的关联，脑海里出现的语调让他不由得笑出声，是主持人大赛的片段。傻笑不到两秒又回归寂静，不是说要换个关注点么，怎么又绕回去了。

小年夜那天在后台给某人庆生的画面还历历在目，同事录到他拿着某人手机录着某人的视频还特意举到他眼前让他观赏，打趣着说他怎么比寿星还高兴，视频里摘掉眼镜眉眼弯弯的自己整张脸比主角占得比例还多，他觉得同事起哄得太过明显，这不明明大家都很高兴。而现场某人瞥了他一眼之后表现得又十分冷淡，只是一口气吹掉了蜡烛在好话中再度扬起笑脸，眼底的笑意令人看不透。镜头前他得兜着点，鼓起了脸再次把松鼠梗抛出。

再然后，分到蛋糕的人该干啥干啥去了，某人过于自然地搂过换好衣服的他，往他胸前的口袋里放了条红色的手帕，说配他的衣服，好言好语就跟刚才瞥他的那一眼完全是错觉。成年人的交往规则，不能走心，尤其是职场。那走心了怎么办，现在在哪栋高楼窗前被吹成冰，好被放在杯里，冷酒穿肠入肚。

他今天也没有来，也许在台里，也许在家里逗那两只宝贝猫。他从未亲眼见过那两只可爱的小生物，只是指头曾经在屏幕上装腔作势地要薅秃他们的毛，嘴里念叨着竟敢夺得他的柔情，然后被主人一把按回床上。

他还是忍不住去搜那人名字。几乎都是看过的，直接向后跳了10页，不起眼的封面让他差点错过某个时长77分钟宝藏完整版。他之前看过某人上开门大吉的片段，拖动着进度条一向稳重的人手舞足蹈得像孩子一样快乐，没人知道底下若即若离的另一面。朱广权在内心给他家小松鼠打上大猪蹄子的标签，伸手拿过单位带回来的茶杯往嘴里灌了一口，冷得他不自觉打了个颤。

他知道他的感情，人究竟是孤独的生物，他不躲，纵容纵欲交流谈心，但他不敢问，他们到底到哪了，这是阶段性总结。目前相处的最惨结局不过是猜忌后厌了分道扬镳罢了，不至于痛哭流涕。——也就只能骗骗自己。

扬声器尽职地炒热着屋内的气氛，河北香港男子清唱的塑料粤语却也深情，导致他回过神来门铃已经响了一段时间了。除去外套只穿了黑色的T恤的人在屋里保持着一股奇妙的平衡，有些年龄的地暖不是特别暖和，略冷却也能将就一下，就这么窝着又不至于让他冻成感冒没法工作，不愿打破这样的平衡感绝不是因为他实在不想动，宅字当头，可那门铃的势头宛如一个古老的表情包——太太我来给你送水了快开门。

不情不愿踩着毛袜子开门，见到的是从手机里跳出来还脸上戴着口罩身上粘着猫毛的人——这不像他，正常来讲平日他绝对不会让自己这样不体面就出门的。细看脸好像还瘦了点，口罩看起来都没那么小了，低头是对方手里提着的小熊便当袋，那里面的是玻璃饭盒，他见过太多次。

他来了，他来干啥？他还记得来？拧巴的心思千言万语化作一句“不是说不让串门么”，楼道通气的寒风吹得他决定立马把人领进了屋。

那人只是单纯的说了两个字——想你。  
又补了句——我这是回家。

朱广权有点不自然地挺直了腰板，回家。

盒子里是饺子，他爱吃的，稍微热一热，香气让他意识到自己今天晚上还没有进食，原因无他，家里的泡面已经没有了。

“我看了你今早录的视频。”

其实是来批评他只顾着看提词版没多少个正眼看镜头吧，这也不能怪他啊，失眠几日脑子处于半低速半高速运作的状态，他已经尽力不出错，免得月底又有扣了好几个200块的明细出现。

布好碟子的人打开水龙头，清洁过后的手带着柠檬味盖在他眼皮上，被动错过了康辉看向他丢在沙发上的手机，屏幕上暂停在他跟小尼的同框的画面。

“累着你了。”

不知是主播特有的声音令人过于安心，还是因为这人的举动与冰凉的手相差甚远，睫毛无措地搔了两下那人掌心，僵硬的腰板竟就那样彻底放松了下来。

“不累，应该做的。”

光洁的额头被印上一吻，在沙发上蹭塌的头发被向后薅了几下，他有种对方把自己当作是猫的错觉。被拉到餐桌前吃上几口热乎的食物，还送上一个酱油碟，先前的多愁善感简直就是矫情，他应该知足，但得不到的永远在骚动，尤其是他这样热爱了解真相的男子。

“慢点吃，这几天台里加班忙的，才没来。”

哦，他是来解释的。

“康主任再忙也不忘照顾自家的猫，能想起看看我已经很不错了。”

他也不知道自己为什么张嘴就是酸不溜湫。

“毕竟我们的二哈，不是，小雪狼比猫会照顾自己呀。”

说好听一些是一份信任，实际上则是都是独立的个体，他应该照顾好自己。又往嘴里塞了一个饺子，胡搅蛮缠不是他的本性，这不还没到半夜，思考人生哲学的时间还没到，寂静再次弥漫开来。

康辉了解他，金牛座慢热又闷骚，内心深处远没有表面上来得开朗，却更加坚韧，一旦投入之后又酷爱钻牛角尖的深刻程度与魔蝎座的他不相上下，就算不安的保护壳早已提前建立，又只需要对方的一点点好，就能自己亲手敲掉。他承认乐于看着他为自己敲掉那层壳，即将年过半百的人，突然挖掘出自己略显病态的一面。

起身将被冷落的手机拿到餐桌靠在装了一半液体的水杯上，播放按钮被指头启动，依旧是只占满半间屋子的音量。

“你唱当年情真好听。”

含糊不清的声音传了过来，眼睛盯着屏幕里气场十足迈着长腿走向按铃的人，平日在台里他也是这么走向他的。

“一望你，眼里温馨已通电。心里边，从前梦一点未改变。今日我,与你又试肩并肩。”

他们从未正式说过喜欢对方，短短一句的现场清唱，塑料粤语没有要掩盖其中意思的打算，他总是那样，不点明，又纵容着，勾引着他心甘情愿一步一步掉进不经意布下的圈套之中，再慢慢收紧绳索。

负责投食的人在咽了九次口水终于等他吃完，站起身十分贴心的自觉清洗自己带过来的餐具，仔细擦干水份放回了袋子，姿整得一丝不苟连袋子边缘都被拉直四四方方立那里。

他要走了吧，朱广权站在后面看着他折腾，这一看就是准备好随时拎起。人总是那么矛盾，盼着他来，来了又只想往外推。

“康主任路上小心。”  
“？怎么，吃饱了就想赶人了？”  
“……不是，您这不忙吗。”

自觉将称呼从你变成您，刻意拉开了些距离。

“工作已经提前准备好了，今晚是不欢迎我留在这了？我们的小权同志原来只是把我当作工具人。”

“哎别别别，哪敢哪敢，无限欢迎。”

得，突然又切换属性跟他打岔了，忽冷忽热，人人说无缺公子温润如玉，对每一个人都如沐春风，偏偏到了他这就分不清到底这块玉到底是冷是暖了。那人一边跟他口糊一边撕开一颗糖塞进他嘴里，再将他环抱在怀里。

“润喉糖，整天把自己整的那么惨，好等着我温暖你不是。”

掌心与掌心之间摩擦着试图能暖和一些，好端端的干嘛在家不穿外套呢，活该了吧，活像自己等着温柔陷阱出现再一股脑地往里跳。

“……”

他想反驳，却被润喉糖占据了口腔，脑子里是今早写的「观察自身状况心细如发」，任由康辉就这么搂着他从客厅散步到浴室再路过卧室回到客厅，重复着路线直到整场开门大吉播放完了自动停止声音。

“你怎么还没暖和呢，广权儿。洗个澡吧，以后不准在家穿那么少了。”

他很喜欢康辉喊他广权儿，伶牙俐嘴的名rapper又是一句没皮出来，老实应了一句嗯，被动得宛如被班主任责怪的小学生，只怪这天太冷限制他发挥，或是关心亲自撬开了他构筑的防御。蒸煮在眼前，他还拧巴个毛线。

比平日高两度的水打在身上，被安抚的神经宣告投降，前几天没有睡着的困劲成倍袭来。他现在无比的困，不是身子沾湿了的话他会倒头就睡。就这么想着手头还是乖乖的把头发麻利洗了干净，他可不想被严重洁癖患者说不洗头。套上衣裤踏出浴室看到的是已经翻出睡衣还顺带整理了一番他衣柜衣物架的人，不愧是台里第一姿整公子。 

“洗好了？这么冷你还洗头，快去吹吹，还是想让我帮你吹。”  
“嗯，帮我吹。”

这还不是为你了。他的眼皮都有点抬不起来了，没有意识到自己粘粘糊糊的声音会发挥怎样的效力，今朝有酒今朝醉，属于他的福利不占白不占。康辉愣了一下，虽然他心里的少年在镜头前皮得没边，但是私底下实打实得撒娇行为是第一次。松鼠脸瞬间笑开，轻车熟路拉开抽屉拿过吹风机往插座上一怼。

“过来啊，那么远我够不着呢线不够长。”

乖巧坐过来的人眯着眼，手下的发丝柔软的跟自家猫毛一样。不是说头发粗的容易白，细的容易秃么，这是第三种搭配。

“你这雪要是被我吹化了怎么办啊。”  
“嗯……？那得谢谢康辉老师为我开春。”

开春。这小家伙知道自己在说啥不。

“好了，开了电热毯了，进去躺着吧。”  
还贴心的把手机塞到他手里，可是他现在困得已经不想玩手机了。

摘了隐形眼镜快速把自己收拾干净，蹑着脚关了灯掀开一角被子钻了进来，昏昏欲睡还死撑的人转了个身抱住了他。

“康帅，你抱起来好舒服……”

康辉暗搓搓的翻了个白眼，刚洗完澡暖乎乎的抱着能不舒服吗，还是在变相说他身上的肉又多了一些。对自家幼崽的投怀送抱十分受用决定划掉后半句，身下的电热毯努力的工作着，被窝还没彻底暖和起来，怀里的体温透过薄薄的衣服传了过来，肩胛骨在他手下形状清晰。

“瞧你这黑眼圈，快睡吧。”

疲倦的人合上眼睛。

“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

失眠就是这样，无论你再怎么累，哪怕你的眼睛已经睁不开了，道了晚安后你脑子里的潜意识还是清醒的。听着隔壁逐渐变得舒缓的呼吸声他试图再放松自己一点，时间长得他几乎以为自己已经睡着了，低头一看手里却多了一叠稿件，上面的字他一个都不认识，自己写的段子像天书一样。

这不科学，唯一能解释的大概就是他睡着了，只是在浅眠状态而已，在做梦，而且还是噩梦。不合时宜的想起这应该是手语老师的噩梦，不应该是他的。紧接着排班表横空出现手语班的安排清晰无比烙在他脑海里，逼得他摆着手挥出200%的拒绝。

已经睡着的康辉被几个翻身摆手弄得醒了过来，中年人的睡眠不需要太长，但是他的作息一直很正常。迷迷糊糊中发现刚才还抱着他的人已经不知道什么时候蜷到了一边，手有一下没一下的抓着枕头脑袋在上面调整着位置。

“怎么还不睡？你不是累得都原地睡着了么。”

他好像听到有人在跟他说话。

“嗯……%*￥%…”

同样迷糊的声音传了过来，不老实的脚又折腾了一下，终于安静下来，然后再次开始翻身。

唉。

彻底被弄醒的康辉把人捞进怀里，长腿夹着不安分的另两条麻杆腿。

“权儿，怎么了。”

哦是康辉在跟他说话，他今晚留下来了。

“……梦到我稿子上的字一个都看不懂了。” 手语班就别说了，万一真给安排上咋整。

“第一次梦到？”

看不懂字，他在节目上说过的噩梦之一，就刚才权儿看的那集，难倒下意识给了自己暗示？

“倒不是……不过很久没梦见过了……”

好吧还真是他的锅了。

“我都好几天没睡着了好不容易困了结果来这么一个梦……”

语气倒也不是在怪他。

“可能你还不够累。”

他的良心活蹦乱跳的。

“拉倒吧你……”

紧了紧怀里的人，鼻尖磨蹭上散发着乳木果混着香草气味的皮肤，他肯定是减肥太久了，不然怎么一到半夜就饿。不轻不重的啃咬着后颈凸起的那节小骨头，这脖子长年累月被小立领箍着，怎么能这么细呢，稍稍拉开了衣领向肩膀进发。

……？

“康帅？康辉？”  
吻没有停下来。

“你压力太大了,焦虑整的。”  
“哦你就这么帮我缓解焦虑啊？”  
“有效就行。”

不等回复，把人转过来堵住变得喋喋不休的嘴，整个人跨了上去将他困在狭小的范围之中。

被啃得也完全醒过来的朱广权想这人设又变了，哪是什么小松鼠，现在是吃人大脸狼，叫啥来着，藏狐？哦，大脸狐，当然他没说出口。

T恤被卷上锁骨，小松鼠将他胸前的乳珠当作松子一样换着角度啃咬像在找突破口，平坦纤细的腰身发着烫被手来回抚摸种下欲火，下颌线在空中颤抖着，他知道接下来的流程，难耐地扭动了两下哑着嗓子说别弄了，要来赶紧来。

“急什么。”

探入裤子的手握住渐渐抬头的性器，厚实的手掌就那么来回的撸着，又在他差不多到的时候踩了脚刹车，将他裤子一把褪下。朱广权闭着眼睛汗津津的脸已经红得跟番茄一样，他清心寡欲那么多年，没事只会宅在家看看书刻个章，哪禁得起这么撩拨。

“广权儿，别光躺着啊。”

睁开一条缝愣是没敢直视康辉的脸，羞的，手哆哆嗦嗦的顺着康辉的腰向下摸去，勾着边缘向下拽，他知道那里的火热也知道那的形状，老实褪下裤子之后骨感的手托着对方的囊袋开始揉搓起来，掌心顺着柱体向上摸的一手春水。

“睁开眼，看着我，不然得打屁股了。”

眼与眼的距离不过10厘米，他眼里只有严肃啃着他下巴的康辉，英俊冷静得不像实在进行情事的人。他突然有点恨为什么能有人在这种情况下也能像不食人间烟火的神仙一样，手中的力度不自觉加重结实地握了上去，另一只手扯着那人的头发迫使他放开自己下巴再狠狠地吻了上去。

唇齿之间笨拙地宣告主动权，那人眯着眼盯着他，突然又变得冷漠的神情让他有种惹恼了猎人的错觉。鼻尖碰着鼻尖，就算是冷冰冰的表情，也不禁让人想怎么会有人鼻子长得这么好看。薄唇被他吸着舔弄着，最终被按着后脑激烈地回应吻得七荤八素津液直接流到脖子上，他的舌头有点麻，氧气也有点不足，相比起对方只是有点红的脸，不愧是一口气直接把一盘蜡烛吹熄的人，脸颊大，存的气也多。

不适宜的走神似乎有点冒犯到不食人间烟火的神仙公子，不止何时康辉将自己滑出那只平时喜欢转笔的手，惩罚一样地将一根手指伸了进去好唤回那人的注意力。

“啊！你咋不打声招呼！”  
“怎么，您还需要播报服务？”  
“艾玛你这人我不是这意思！”

这算哪门子的解读，惊得他连东北话都冒出来了。

“谁让你走神的啊？行行行，康辉为你播报，目前第一节指节已进入，马上第二根手指也要加入战场了，至于朱广权先生的的小屁股能吃进多少根手指我们拭目以待。”

他发誓从来没有一刻像现在一样想骂脏话，未实行不是因为他是一个读书人不应该口吐芬芳，而是第二根手指的进入已经搅得他溃不成军，保护性分泌出来的肠液已经浸满手指开始一吞一吐地像要将异物挤出去。

“哎哟喂你慢点别乱抠……”  
“很慢了，没乱抠，一会就好了，乖啊。”

靠，骗人。

肠液越来越多，勤劳开拓的人像是真准备看他能吃进多少手指一样在扩张到第三根还没有停下来的意思。

“康帅……差不多得了呗。你别是想把拳头也给弄进来了啊……”  
带着哭腔的声音像小爪子一样一下一下挠在他心上。

“我怎么舍得把拳头弄进去，目前三根手指进展良好，康辉为你播报。”  
“靠！赶紧给老子进来！”

逗弄小主播的感觉十分良好，欲哭无泪的眼睛眯着很好看，但是欺负到真哭不是他本意，行吧差不多就得了。抽出湿漉漉的手指往自己性器上抹了下，拉开一条腿放到自己腰上，一手握着自己的柱身，头部顶着被开拓得松软的地方开始一刺一刺地开始先前推进，听着变调的声音润滑着自己，直到整根没入他叹了口气。

“朱广权先生的里面十分温暖，经检查为正常的38度，康辉为你报道。”

他错了，他再也不敢了。怎么有人能用这样美好的声音说着这样下流的话，一本正经字正腔圆的播音腔听得他连耳朵都要烧得不像是自己的了。

“权儿，别咬。”

咬啥？

康辉手指揉着那差点被他咬破的嘴唇，分开他的牙齿搅着他的舌头，身下开始有一下没一下地开始顶弄起来。被撬开的嘴漏出不同平日的声音，他喜欢的人手指还在他嘴里，用了十二分力气才控制住自己没咬断那小胖手指，没法再管那羞耻的呻吟了。

顶一下，漏一点，顶一下，漏一点，康辉握起一手就能把住的脚踝将还在床上的另一条腿也往自己腰上放，抽出嘴里的手指把那看着碍眼的T恤给拉掉放在一边，才扶着凸起的胯骨把人往下拖了一些调整位置，抛弃了不温不火的速度像要把自己整个人都给撞进去一样，大腿拍在没多少两肉又窄又小的屁股上，竟也能发出那么大的声音。

还缺点啥。

“权儿，别忍着，还能顺便练练嗓。”

练你妹啊，十分克制的人嘴一瓢暗搓搓的说了句“我比较想听你叫……”冷不丁又被重重顶了一下的朱广权先生差点被顶进了床头，如果不是被扣住了胯骨的话。得，他又冒犯了神仙，都砧板上的鱼了皮一下不开心。

“我错了，我练我练，哥，你轻点。”  
“行。”

被抽出大半的性器在入口的地方反复磨着，耐心十足每一下都磨在前列腺的地方，还仗着自己长得高弯下腰来吸着他的喉结，在他脖子上没完没了的舔着，却注意不留下痕迹，他们保不准什么时候又得录一些突然安排上的视频。进攻十分顺利，他耳边的声音十分美好，压抑又粗重的声音哼哼唧唧的混着他的呼吸绞合在一起，最终他整个人压了上去，再次连根没入进行最后的冲刺。 

被压着的人别过头，有点失声，握紧着拳头想保留最后一丝理智，高翘的性器在他俩腹部中间不断地磨蹭着。喘着气的进攻者顺着猎物耳朵一路啜回脖子，在突然绞得死紧的肠道中又冲刺了一会快速拔了出来射在已经一塌糊涂的小腹上。康辉把自己全数挤干净之后伸手给已经失了神无法动弹的人也挤了一下，还没完全疲软的性器颤巍巍又吐出了一点前液。

呼出一口气的主任回到刚才亲密的位置，抱起人就是一个对调也没理肚子上那些黏腻的玩意儿把人翻过来趴在自己身上，手在背上一下一下的给他顺着气，另一只手倒也没闲着，指节不老实的又绕到下面还没合上的小嘴里遨游了一番。

“权儿？广权儿？”

两眼发蒙的人终于喘过气来，还在体内搅动的手使坏让他闷哼了一声，狼崽直接咬上千万少女想下嘴很久的喉结，像不把这人咬死在床上他就今天就没法走出这个门。

“哎哟疼。”

不紧不慢的声音过于敷衍，丝毫没听出一点疼的意思，牛脾气上来了的人也没有真下嘴，这不明天还得播报不是。报复性地拍了一下还在乱动的手，撑着康辉圆润的肩膀就想起身。

“别动别动，我俩还夹着一大滩东西。”

康辉看着朱广权的脸瞬间又红成了番茄，最终把头埋在他颈窝里死活不肯出来，过了一会竟然没声了。

“康辉。”

很久很久才传来一句。

“嗯？”

“……没，抱我洗个澡，我脚软。”

他始终还是没正式说出那句喜欢。

“别乱想，我会一直在。”

End


End file.
